Three, Two, One
by Smithback
Summary: Krum apretó los puños y los relajó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y… 3… 2… 1… ¡Ahora! de cómo Krum invitó a Hermione al baile. Traducción.


En teoría debería estar estudiando…

Sip, en teoría

¡Está traducido! ¡Está traducido! ¡Traducido!

¡Su creadora, UlquiorraNoKokoro!

¡Ya vienen! ¡Se acercan! ¡Los amenazantes derechos de autor vienen con antorchas, J. K. R!

Enjoy!

» Three, Two, One

Tres, dos, uno…

_Hazlo_.

Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar profusamente al tiempo en que cerraba cuidadosamente el libro que había estado fingiendo leer.

_Ahora__ mismo._

Le dio un vistazo por enzima; tal como a él, a ella también le gustaba estar escondida en la esquina.

_Solo pregúntaselo._

Su corazón estaba palpitando fuertemente dentro de su caja torácica. Tenía miedo de acercársele, en caso de que ella pudiese escuchar su corazón.

_No puedes esperar __por siempre._

Él deseaba poder esperar por siempre. Su valor no parecía querer visitarlo pronto.

_Algu__ien más vendrá y la reclamará, y habrás perdido tu oportunidad._

El solo pensamiento de alguien mas pidiéndoselo lo inquietaba, así que trataba de no pensar en ello.

_A éste paso ella olvidará que existes siquiera._

_Su lado mas lógico__ y confiado encontró este argumento bastante improbable, pero su lado menos confiado, su lado consiente, el que parecía ser por ahora el dominante, se estrujaba _al pensarlo.

_Tu primer amor terminará sin haber sido revelado o correspondido_

¿Era esto lo que era?_ ¿Su primer amor? El pensamiento de un primer amor no correspondido era nuevo para él además de ser poco agradable._

_Ella nunca sabrá la verdadera razón por la que estás a__quí._

Cierto, él había estado viniendo a la biblioteca a diario desde que la había visto aquí, para poder hablar con ella. Habían echo contacto visual un par de veces, pero había desperdiciado ambas oportunidades escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de su libro, esperando que ella no hubiese visto el sonrojo de su cara.

_Ella simplemente seguirá enojada contigo y con tu club de fans y su opinión sobre ti se quedará con la mugre bajo su pie._

Él en verdad quería pedírselo, pero demasiadas cosas se lo habían dificultado: la afilada mirada de ella, su tonto club de fans (el cual, afortunadamente, estaba ausente en éste día en particular), su propio corazón palpitante.

_Vamos, no es tan difícil._

Bien, señor 'charla interna' ¿alguna vez haz intentado pedirle a una chica que te acompañe a un baile?

_**O, pero como lo veo, tu tampoco.**_

**Ante su propia provocación, **Víctor Krum se levantó abruptamente; había encontrado su valor tras semanas y semanas semanas de haberlo perdido.

**El rechinido de las patas de su silla alertaron a la chica. Ella levantó la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron. Su coraje pareció haber tomado otras vacaciones.**

**¡OH, Merlín! Sus manos estaban sudando mas que nunca, y su corazón estaba palpitando mas fuerte que en cualquier juego de **Quidditch. –tragó-. El amago de Wronski parecía un paseo por el parque, comparado con la determinación (o estupidez) que necesitaba para intentar lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Krum apretó y relajó sus puños; tomó una profunda inhalación.

Uno, dos, tres.

_Tres, dos, uno. Ve, ahora._

Caminó directamente hasta su mesa (tenía muy poca confianza como para ir directamente hacia ella). Finalmente se detuvo detrás del asiento frente a ella.

Ella no levantó la vista. (¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?)

Mierda; eso significaba que tenía que decir algo.

Con una muy acentuada y apenas audible voz, preguntó, "¿puedo sentarme aquí?"

Ésta vez ella si levantó la vista, y el corazón de Krum se paró por un latido… (O dos).

Sus ojos eran de un obscuro café lo cual, ciertamente no disminuían para nada su belleza.

Podía sentir como su cara enrojecía y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no romper el contacto entre sus ojos.

Después de unos segundos, ella parpadeó y respondió; "si, si, claro"

Comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, cuando su propia y desalentadora voz interna abrió la boca.

_Tu inglés es terrible._

_Será mejor que no la dejes ver esas esponjas sudadas que llamas manos; pensará que eres definitivamente desagradable._

_Tú__ gran y tú enorme y fea nariz es decepcionarte. Incluso, el otro día le murmuró al chico Potter que tu "ni siquiera eres agradable a la vista"._

_Tú, pedazo de nervio; no __serás capaz de hacer mucho, aparte de tartamudear como el idiota que eres._

_De por si, ella ya piensa que eres molesto, no arruines las cosas aún mas pidiéndole ir al baile contigo._

_Deja de sonrojarte, te hace ver estúpido._

_M__ira, la estás molestando; ella estaba tratando de estudiar; tú retardado, no necesita a ningún increíble búlgaro jugador de quidich que coquetee con ella; solo te está tolerando por educación._

_Hablando de coquetear, no tienes los huevos para hacerlo._

_Probablemente ya salga con alguien; ¿no está siempre con el chico Potter? Probablemente se gustan. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo si te pensara en ti?ni siquiera le gusta el Quidditch._

Krum sacudió su cabeza vigorosamente, tratando de sacar esos horribles pensamientos. Desafortunadamente, eso alertó a la chica.

"¿sucede algo?" preguntó ella, sonando un poco preocupada.

Él retuvo el inminente sonrojo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. "nada." Dio una respiración profunda."¿ku-cua es tu nmbre?"

"Hermione Granger; se cual es el tuyo, por supuesto, Viktor Krum, ¿cierto?"

Sabe mi nombre. Sabe mi nombre. Sabe mi nombre.

_Claro que lo sabe, tú, id__iota._

"sí." Respondió él; luego paró.

Cumplidos, a las chicas les gustan los cumplidos.

"tu nombre, es muy b bonito."

_Sí, y ahora tienes que averiguar como pronunciarlo._

Ella sonrió un poco y regresó la vista a su pergamino; su pluma comenzó a escribir de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, en los que solo se escuchaba el sonido de la pluma de Hermione. Él respiro profundamente y volvió a comenzar.

"¿k-e scribes?" estaba dolorosamente consiente de su acento.

Sin voltear a mirarlo, respondió. "un reporte sobre las brujas y magos en la edad media de Inglaterra. Es gracioso, sabes, nunca pudieron atrapar a los verdaderos; es realmente divertido."

Ésta vez hicieron contacto visual y su estómago dio un vuelco.

"ha, se d q hablas, sobre los magos y brujas kuw solían kemar, sucedió también dnde vivo."

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y luego…

"te vi. en "La copa mundial de Quidditch", estuviste brillante."

Él pudo sentir formarse una sonrisa tonta en su cara; seguramente parecía una pieza brillante de tungsteno por lo mucho que debía estar brillando.

"¿realmente lo crees?"

Hermione asintió; "por supuesto, y eso, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Wrons… Wons…"

"¿el amago de Wronski?"

"si, si, eso; fue fascinante."

Krum se sentía volar solo con hablar con ella. Era la mejor sensación del mundo. Y ésta chica, ésta chica que era al menos tres años menor que él, ésta chica no tenía ni idea de que era ella quién lo hacía sentir así.

Hablaron de algunas otras cosas sin importancia por algunos minutos; después de algunos segundos de silencio, Hermione regresó su atención a su pergamino y continúo con su ensayo.

Él la miraba revisando sus libros, y haciendo notas. Ella era en verdad linda. Recordó entonces la razón de que estuviese ahí. "hummm…" preguntó con rapidez. Y en voz baja. "¿ti-enes pareja para baile?"

"ella parpadeó. "¿Perdón…"

Al parecer sus manos recordaron como sudar. "¿tienes pareja para el baile?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, no tengo." Ella enrojeció. "a decir verdad, estaba pensando en no ir; no soy muy bonita, y de todas formas no creo que alguien quisiese…"

"¿ir-iias si alguien t invitara? Preguntó Krum, casi desfalleciendo. Su corazón palpitaba como loco en su pecho, estaba seguro de que cualquier persona aun radio de diez mil metros podía oírlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros

"eso creo."

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire; tres… dos… uno…

"i-irias kn-migo?"

Su cabeza se levantó bruscamente. Ella le dirigía una dolorosa e ilegible mirada, y Víctor se sintió en agonía por unos cinco espantosos segundos. En ése momento, tratando de no encogerse bajo su incrédula mirada, se sintió mas consiente de si mismo de lo que jamás se había sentido en toda su vida; ¿era en verdad su nariz tan fea? se hubiera puesto mas desodorante esta mañana ¿Qué tal si olía mal? ¿Como era posible que ella no escuchase el palpitar de su corazón? sentía su cara arder, sabía que estaba extremadamente sonrojado; estaba seguro de que un pequeño animal podría ahogarse con el sudor de sus palmas.

Entonces ella dijo tranquilamente y sonrojada tanto como él. "OH, bien… yo…"

Su corazón se hundía rápidamente. OH no, OH no, OH no; ella lo iba a rechazar. Ella iba a decir que no y él no sería capaz de volverla a ver. Estaría condenado sonrojarse y evitar su mirada cada vez que se viesen. Se tensó cuando Hermione abrió la boca para responder, estaba tomando su silla con tal fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. El pavor estaba ya fijo en su estómago; ella lo iba…

"me encantaría ir contigo."

OH…

Bien…

Todo estaba bien de nuevo…. Estaba mas que bien, de hecho estaba veinte millones veces mejor que bien; era fantástico.

La sonrisa tonta estaba de vuelta en su cara…

Y no le importaba.

*Notas nocturnas de la traductora:

SIP, una disculpa a la autora, tardé veinte días en terminar esto y eso que es muy poco.

Pero no es mi culpa… OH, bien en parte si lo es…

Dejen sus comentarios!

¿no les parece la cosa mas estúpidamente dulce un Viky así?

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios.

Suerte,bye


End file.
